<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little mission! by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622109">Little mission!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a mistake but yeah my friend bet me I wouldn't do this AND MAMA DIDN'T RISE NO B I T C H</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Littles:Remy Logan Deceit Remus</p><p>Caretakers:Patton Virgil Roman Emile(not at first bc FUCK THAT SHIT-)</p><p>They actually do become little kids so like?</p><p>Logan turns into curiosity who is 8</p><p>Remy turns into insomnia (WHY DO BABIES NOT SLEEP!?) who is 7</p><p>Deceit turns into Belief who is 6</p><p>Remus turns into hyperness (bc why not?) Who is 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay so do we have none of the things we need/want?" Deceit asked looking at the 3 others</p><p>"I believe we have everything we need Deceit as long as none of us leave we should be able to keep this to ourselves" Logan said looking at the check list again</p><p>"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD THEN!!" Remus screamed jumping up and down in his sit</p><p>"Sure Remus we can do it now" Remy grinned at Remus</p><p>After making sure that Remy was away from everyone in her own little corner Remus on the other side of her Logan and Deceit taking the last corners before becoming their younger selves</p><p>"INSOMNIA!!!" Hyperness screamed hopping over to the older girl who was giggling at him</p><p> "Hyperness come here silly!" The older girl cooed out making grabbing hands towards him who in turn ran into her arms</p><p>"Hyperness Insomnia be careful!" Another girl with glasses said putting her hands on her hips which made the other two stick their tongues at her</p><p>"Curiously let them be" a young kid said grabbing said girl by her waist and spinning around</p><p>"BELIEF!!" Curiously yelled giggling</p><p>"Insomnia can we do that!? Pretty please!!" Hyperness begged jumping up and down where he stood</p><p>Giggling the older girl nodded before scooping him up and twirling around making the younger boy laugh</p><p>In the end belief tripped and landed on top of insomnia which made everyone laugh</p><p>"Okay okay everyone it's time to relax" Belief said </p><p>"Aw come on Juke!!" Hyperness whined </p><p>"No Remus we need to" Juke said hiding their smile behind their hand</p><p>"It's okay RemRem.....we can color!" Insomnia said holding up four coloring books</p><p>"That's a wonderful idea Remy!" Curiously said hopping over towards there two dragging Juke with her</p><p>"Thanks LoLo!!" Remy said smiling at the older girl</p><p>"You're very welcome Remy" LoLo smiled at the younger girl grabbing the colouring book with stars on it</p><p>"And to add on that how about we color three different pages for each other?" Juke asked grabbing the snake one</p><p>"That's a good idea Juke!!" Remus yelled out grabbing the sea coloring book leaving Remy the flowers</p><p>"No looking at each other's colorings untill the end okay?" LoLo said smiling</p><p>"Okay!" The younger two agreed beginning their colorings</p><p>It took two hours with how Remus would hop off and come back after awhile</p><p>"Okay!,are we all done now?" Juke asked tilting their head </p><p>"Yes" everyone said giggling</p><p>Juke colored all kinds of blues on a snake for LoLo,for Remus they picked one with two baby snakes one all shades of red some white and gold the other green black and a hint of gold (Remus cried),and for Remy they picked one of a snake getting ready to attack something with three baby snakes behind her (no they won't based off of us-) </p><p>LoLo colored a Milky Way with different yellows for Juke,Some stars all different greens for Remus and Remy got the moon as difficult shades of pink (Remy wait please don't cry-)</p><p>Remy colored a rose yellow for Juke,A tulip blue for LoLo and for Remus she went all out she found a picture of a flower crown with all types of flowers and colored them green black and gold</p><p>Remus colored a mermaid for Remy with different shades of pink and some Orange,LoLo got a shark different shades of blue and for Juke they got a yellow eel (yes I'm crying no I'm not sad it's very nice)</p><p>They ended the day with a movie and all fall asleep on top of each other</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little mission!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let it be known that when Remus wakes up first all hell breaks though</p><p>"REMY WAKE UP!!" Remus yelled poking the sleeping girl who smacked his hand away from her face</p><p>"RemRem please I want to sleep" Remy whined</p><p>"But the kitchen is on fire!" He said shaking her who snapped up at the word kitchen</p><p>"BABES PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!!" Remy yelled shooting up from the floor</p><p>"I'M SORRY I NEEDED FOOD!" He screamed as the girl raced towards the kitchen to see it on fire</p><p>"REMUS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she screamed looking at the fire</p><p>"My best" he said softly she heard and smacked him over the head </p><p>"Your best is horrible" Remy said working on getting the fire to disappear before the other two wake up</p><p>"Remy Remus what happen here?" Logan voice asked from behind them</p><p>"Oh shit" Remus said quietly</p><p>"Oh shit indeed you two" Deceit voice letting them know deceit saw the mess</p><p>"REMUS DID IT!" Remy screamed pointing at Remus</p><p>"NO I DIDN'T"</p><p>"UH HUH"</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Deceit screamed at the two making them quite down</p><p>"Sorry ma" they both said pouting</p><p>"Now what happened?" Logan asked them both</p><p>"Well I wanted to eat and well..."</p><p>"He woke me up and the kitchen was on fire!"</p><p>"But now it isn't!" They both said at the same time</p><p>"Time out now" Logan said to Remus who went to sit in the corner</p><p>"YOUR NOT MY MOM!" He yelled </p><p>"Yet you didn't do want," deceit looked at Logan</p><p>"She still"</p><p>"She said" deceit said while Logan smiled at the use of pronouns</p><p>"Sorry I didn't wake you both up" Remy mumbled</p><p>"Remy are you still little?" LoLo asked </p><p>"Noooooo?" Remy said shaking her head</p><p>"Hmmm so you do want this?" Deceit asked waving a plush fox</p><p>"Oh!!" Remy said making grabbing hands giggling</p><p>"Remy you know you can go back to insomnia you don't need to be sleep right now" LoLo said while Deceit gave her the plush fox</p><p>"M'kay mama LoLo" Remy said grabbing the plush fox and turning back into insomnia</p><p>"Hello little one" Deceit said smiling at Remy</p><p>"Hi!!" Remy yelled waving at them</p><p>"What would you like to do?" LoLo asked</p><p>"Ummm play with Deceit!" Remy said</p><p>"Well I'm sure"</p><p>"Not he"</p><p>"He would love to play" LoLo said before looking at her arm "I'm sorry Everyone I'm being called"</p><p>"It's alright we got this!" Remus yelled picking up a giggling Remy</p><p>LoLo waved at them before snapping into her male outfit which made her feel like well shit before leaving</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this count as age play or???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>